glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U, en español '''Soy Una Esclava Para Tí 'es una canción presentada en el episodio "Britney/Brittany". La versión original en la que se basa es de Britney Spears, y se puede encontrar en su tercer álbum de estudio titulado ''Britney. Fue cantada por Brittany en una alucinación provocada por anestesia, mientras estaba en el dentista. En el video, Brittany utiliza ropa de los videos Toxic y Oops... I Did It Again! de Britney Spears. En su alucinacion , Brittany baila alrededor del Dr. Howell, novio de Emma. También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie. Este tema está incluido únicamente en el album Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Deluxe Edition. Contexto de la Canción Brittany esta con el Dr. Howell mientras el la revisa .Ella tiene una alucinacion por la anestecia y se imagina bailando con el dentista y cantando vestida como Britney Spears.Al final ella despierta y se va. Letra I know I may be young But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girlthumb|brittany Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying; little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah (now watch me) Get it, get it, whooa Get it, get it, whoooa (do y ou like it?) Get it, get it, whoa (it feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy thumb|330px|Brittany/Britney What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there-ere I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it, I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it, I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) {C}To another time and place? Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, my age. (Like that) (Oh Yeah, yeah) thumb|316px|Brittany vestida como en Toxic,I'm a Slave 4 U y Oops!...I didi it again (now watch me) Get it get it (Whooa) Get it get it (Whoooa) Get it get it Panting(This feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) {C}I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name,and my age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) Get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting {C}Get it get it (WHOOA) {C}Get it get it (WHOOOA) {C}Get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting {C}I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. (Do you like the way I'm move?) I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah) I'm not tr ying to hide it